This invention relates generally to the removal of material from a workpiece possessing grains or other patterns of fibrous tissue, such as a wooden workpiece, and relates, more particularly, to means and methods for cutting a profile, or cope, along the edge of such a workpiece.
The class of apparatus with which this invention is to be compared includes those which possess support means for supporting a workpiece, such as a wooden workpiece, for working thereon and a rotatable cutting tool having cutting edges which are intended to cut a profile in the workpiece (e.g. typically along an edge of the workpiece) as the workpiece and the rotating cutting tool are moved relative to one another so that the cutting tool removes, or cuts away, material from the workpiece to form a desired profile in the workpiece.
Heretofore and when cutting a workpiece, such as a wooden workpiece, the workpiece may be splintered or experience similar damage by the cutting edges of the cutting tool being used to cut the workpiece. For example, such damage may involve the tearing out of portions of a workpiece which are not desired to be removed therefrom and have commonly resulted as the cutting edges of the cutting tool moves out of cutting engagement with the workpiece (i.e. as the cutting tool exits a trailing edge of the workpiece) during a profile-forming operation. To reduce the likelihood that the workpiece would be damaged by such an occurrence, a sacrificial workpiece can be placed in abutting relationship with the trailing edge of the workpiece to effectively lengthen the workpiece. With a sacrificial piece positioned adjacent the workpiece in this manner, any damage which would result as the cutting tool exits the workpiece or the sacrificial piece would, most likely, adversely effect the sacrificial piece, rather than the workpiece in which the profile is desired to be formed, or cut.
It would be desirable to provide an improved system and method for forming a profile in a workpiece, such as a wooden workpiece, which reduces the likelihood that the workpiece will be damaged by a cutting tool being used to cut the profile.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system and method for cutting a profile in, or coping, a workpiece, such as a wooden workpiece.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system and method which, upon completion of a profile-cutting operation, yields a workpiece which will not likely be damaged by the cutting tool being used to cut the workpiece.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a system having an improved means for holding a workpiece in condition to be worked upon by a cutting tool of the system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a system whose workpiece holding means is adapted to apply uniform pressure across the width of the workpiece to be worked upon by the system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a system which employs means for moving the workpiece into cutting engagement with a cutting tool of the system and means for automatically limiting the distance that the workpiece can be advanced into a cutting tool of the system.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.